


Blush

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, based on a Fanpic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing intelligent enough to summarize. Drunk!Prowl flirting with Sideswipe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably pure crack. I blame Tiamat1972 (once again) for it. It devolved from discussing a picture of Sideswipe blushing that you can find on DevArt. Didn't quite hit the mark, but hopefully you'll still find it amusing.

Prowl paused in the corridor, breaking off his sentence to Jazz to give the red twin an appraising look as though he hadn't seen Sideswipe ever before. "Huh," the soft burst of sound startled both of the waiting mechs. "I never noticed before." A white hand reached up to ping against the hatch attached to Sideswipe's arm, making it swing slightly. "You have doorwings."

He moved them again, fascinated with the way they swung on the axis of the tire.

"They're nothing like yours," Sideswipe muttered in embarassment.

Said doorwings flicked in annoyance. "Mine are an inconvenience." The tactician looked back at Jazz. "What's the probability of Ratchet refitting my doorwings like this?"

Jazz snorted, or snickered, Sideswipe really wasn't sure. "Less'n five percent I'd say. If y'don' need it, y' ain't gettin' it."

"True."

"Are you drunk... sir?" Sideswipe grumbled as Prowl continued to fondle his door.

"I am perfectly sober, thank you, soldier." A final tug and the white hand let go. Prowl lifted his head to look Sideswipe in the optic. "They are really befitting to your warrior status. They increase the appeal of your appearance by at least 15 percent. Coupled with the appeasing contrast between the red and the white paint, the likelihood of my interfacing with you would be 70 percent. Pity you're not an officer, I might actually take you up on that offer."

Sideswipe felt a burn along his cheeks as energon rushed to the seams, pinking them slightly. "I think you're drunk, sir. Maybe you should take Jazz up on his offer."

Prowl looked at the laughing saboteur. "Jazz? No. The likelihood of my accepting Jazz's offer to interface is less than 30 percent. Highly unlikely. If I want black and white I will stimulate myself. I like a little more color," he paused to flick his chevron, "in my interfaces." He tilted his head at Sideswipe. "Red is a nice color, and you wear it handsomely."

The burn deepened in Sideswipe's cheekseams. There was no doubt in Sideswipe's processor, Prowl had to be drunk. Jazz didn't seem any better as he doubled over in his laughing fit. "I... thank you... er... Prowl..."


End file.
